People Like Us
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: Grim is Rorke's highly trained personal mercenary, when he betrays her the Ghosts offer her a position on their team. Coming to agreeable terms they decide to put an end to Rorke's operation: The Project and go after the remaining Original Twelve. The Federation played the game good... But she always played it better. Rated T for Violence and gore, Language. Possible Keegan\OC


**Wassup People!? Ok, so I've really been wanting to write this story for awhile and I'll tell you more about that stuff at the end xD Just a heads up this is set 5 years before the Ghosts campaign :P**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**

* * *

My wrists began to move, trying to shuffle them out of the rope that I was tied in. The Federation was probably just taking me in for another test...They sure did have a funny way of doing it...

My vision was still black, from the cloth that covered my eyes. Maybe I was going to be interrogated... No, I was one of their own, they wouldn't do that. I was one of Rorke's personal assassins, and that's saying a lot.

I was at LZ after taking out a squad of Ghosts... But the Ghosts, the actual Ghosts never showed their self's. The Ghosts were the prize I was chasing, for months I was tracking them down, but still, there wasn't a trace of them, they were the masters of stealth and shadows, they were able to completely cover their tracks unlike most people.

I couldn't say that I was the most pleasing to Rorke, I never was, in fact I pissed the guy off more than anyone could ever dream of. But he knew what he had coming for him when they made me.

Just then I was slung into what felt like a chair, they took off the cloth that blinded me. I blinked then let my eyes scan the area. My surroundings were rather grim. The room was small and compacted, it was very dark and I could hear water dripping from the ceiling, dust was setting to the air, making it dense and hard to breath, there was a stool with a laptop on it that was just to off to the side. Other then being in the chair, my hands had just been tied to each side of the chair, there was a man in front of me.

_Son of a bitch _It was definitely the Federation.

"Hey 2-1-5," He grinned showing his pearly white teeth.

I just gave my infamous grim look, keeping my low profile as I always did. I wasn't one for talking, I preferred to let my actions speak for me.

He ran his fingers through his short midnight blue hair, he was called Sin by most of the regular Federation soldiers, but Subjects just called him his real name, 2-9-2.

"What's the matter Two Fifteen? Cat got your tongue?" I could hear his mocking tone at my quiet appearance and my facial expression twisted sour as I venomously spat out, "What the hell is this? A game?"

Sin kept his grin as he gave me a dark chuckle and he continued, "No Fifteen, Rorke just has very, special plans for you. And by the sounds of it I'm for once not jealous about it,"

I never had a nickname, nor did I want one, so all the regulars just took to calling me Fifteen. If I could have had it my way, I would of had an real name, not the Time I was created, but rules were rules and even if you tried to name yourself nobody would use it. Keeping a sour expression I replied "You do realize I can easily get out of this, right?"

"But you haven't." Sin replied giving me a half ass shrug.

"You're looking pretty good for target practice right now,"

Sin just shook his head, "Fifteen, you're a prototype, we both know this. And we all knew this day would come, it was just a matter of time,"

"So what? Are you going to put me in solitary confinement?" I growled at his mention of me being a prototype. I always did when somebody brought it up, as if I was different from them... Well, I guess I would be to them sense I'm not afraid to tear Rorke a new ass if I had too.

Sin shook his head and I could see the malice reflecting in his eyes, "Sad to say, but no. Rorke said to... Delete you, in less you would go through the process,"

"Go to hell, Sin." I growled returning the malice look.

Sin shook his head, "Already making plans to go there sweetheart, what's your choice?"

"Better start the deleting," I replied stubbornly with a shake of my head.

Of course I'd rather be deleted, I refuse to go through the Process or what the Subjects called M.B.W.M. I heard stories about the process and it didn't sound fun. What else did I have to lose anyways? I wasn't the most friendly, kind-hearted, spirited person you would ever meet and half of the Subjects resented me, others were jealous and some just ignored me, but who could blame them?

"It's a shame, to be honest. If you would've just followed the rules," Sin shook his head, his unnaturally light brown eyes shined brightly.

"Some rules are meant to be broken," I replied still holding my malice look, he was such a stubborn ass when it came to following the rules, god forbid he break them or slightly bend them, oh no, wouldn't want to see Rorke in bitch mode, now would we?

Sin shook his head, "That's where we differ."

There's a moment of silence, I didn't bother to argue, it was pointless with him. Sin was somebody who was a 'Know it all' and arguing him was like arguing with a dog, he didn't understand you and didn't care.

Our history together was quite complicated, he would make a sleazy joke, and I'd stay quiet making the conversation awkward. Our personality's were completely opposite, but the real fact was that he was jealous, he always was. It was the fact that Rorke always favored me over him, the fact that I was better in skill then him.

Sin was a people pleaser, ever since he was created, he was a people pleaser. I however was forthright and went straight to the point with non-sugar coat. I could respect Sin, I really could, but the fact that he tried to kill me more than multi-able of times is a bit of a problem, I couldn't even take that bastard seriously when he would ask me out on a date, he was a womanizer for gods sake!

Sure he looked good, but if he really wanted me that badly, he wouldn't be doing this. Being Rorke's pet dog and following his every order, that was probably the most irritating thing about him, that he wouldn't bend the rules, none of them would!

"I'm gonna miss you being around, considering your the most pretty out of the Subjects," Sin admitted as he opened a laptop from stool that stood little ways from me.

This was a line of bullshit I wasn't going to believe. Sin may have been a people pleaser and womanizer, but he was manipulative, and could easily get inside your head and have you begging on your knee's in five seconds. But it didn't work on me, I could always see through it. It was one of the many things I was talented at, like for instances, I was gifted at telling when someone was lying.

"Up yours Sin." I hissed out.

"But then again, you're way to hostile for me to ever consider us being in relationship," Sin replied.

Keeping my grim look I stayed quiet, even if I wasn't 'hostile' I would never consider being in a relationship with such an arrogant asshole like Sin. In all honesty I wouldn't consider being in a relationship at all, it wasn't my style. I worked alone and that's what I was best at, that was the reason Rorke liked me so much, it was because I didn't need anyone else to rely on but myself.

The only sound that fills the air is him typing on the laptop and I was just fine with that, I didn't want to talk to him, he would just try to convince me to go through the Process which I would rather die in hell then do that.

"Well Fifteen I guess I'll just get started on-." He was cut off by the sound of the wall exploding.

Just as I see a man at the entrance of the breached wall I quickly get up from the chair, still hauling it on my back cause of my arms tied to it.

When I saw Sin distracted I quickly spun around and hit him in the face with the chair, I then did a front flip, landing on my butt I busted the chair completely, just as I was about to face my opponent everything I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black.

* * *

The throbbing in my head was more then unnatural for me to experience, I felt the scratchy surface of what felt like a canvas bed sheet and I let my eyes slowly opened to find myself not tied or chained, it was strange, I was in a medical bed.

Confused I looked at my right forearm which had an IV in. What was going on? Who took me in? Letting my mind run through the options I heard the door open my head snapped to see who it was, was it a friend or a foe?

I saw a man who had graying hair, he looked rather old with those intense brown eyes, he had two other men behind him, the one of his right was bald and also had hazel eyes, but they looked more tensed.

The man on the right however, wore a mask with a ghost painted on it, the only thing I could see was his bright blue eyes. I felt slightly curious on what he looked like, either way it wouldn't matter if I had to take off his head.

"Glad to see you're awake, I was afraid we were too late," The graying haired one finally spoke up.

I stayed quiet as I looked at him, who were these people? I began to rack my brains, the one with blue eyes was wearing a ghost mask..."You're the Ghosts?" I chose my words carefully.

He chuckled, "Smart girl. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Elias, the Ghosts leader, that's Merrick and Keegan," He pointed to each of the men.

I stayed quiet, these were the people I tried so hard to chase down, and they were standing right in front of me, should I kill them?... No, Rorke wanted me deleted or put me through M.B.W.M. the last thing I wanted to do is give him an advantage to finding me.

"Not much of a talker are you? What's your name?" Elias asked politely.

I stayed quiet for another moment debating on how I should respond, finally deciding, "2-1-5. Most called me Fifteen though,"

Elias nodded, "That will do, for now."

_For now? What the hell does that mean?_

"Do you know what I am?" I asked curiously, they didn't know my name, yet they saved me.

Elias chuckled once more, "Not exactly. But maybe we'll find out when you can trust us. I heard they were going to execute you. Skills like yours are hard to find now and days,"

I stiffened, "What are you saying?"

"I have a few open positions on my team and I think you might fit the slot," Elias replied coolly.

I raised my eyebrows, "I just...I work with the Federation, I've killed more of your men then you can count...and you're offering me a position on your team?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"She has a point Elias, I say we just kill her," Merrick said crossly as he crossed his arms.

Elias brushed Merrick off and answered, "Last time I checked you're not on good terms with the Federation. You're right, you have killed a lot of my men, but maybe you can change that by joining us, it's not like you have anywhere else to go,"

"You'd be surprised," I replied with a grim look.

Elias sighed, "We'll take this discussion into the War Room. Keegan, get that IV off her," With that said Elias and Merrick left the room leaving me and Keegan alone.

He hadn't spoken a word, but I wasn't bothered by it. He swiftly grabbed a bandage and took my IV out then wrapped the spot that it had been taken in. We made eye contact for a moment, but quickly broke it.

I began to wonder what he was thinking. Because by the looks of it I probably wasn't going to get out of here without being called a member of the Ghosts.

* * *

I sat in the War room where the rest of the Ghosts where and I looked at Elias with a grim look, "And how do you trust me to not take off all of your heads when you sleep at night?"

"I prefer calling it faith," Elias replied.

I stayed quiet and Elias continued, "I heard there is Eleven more people like you in the Federation, is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true...But I'm going to tell you this right now. They're fiercely loyal, lethal, and will kill you on sight," I replied as I leaned back in my chair.

"You want them dead?" Merrick chimed in with a questionable look.

I shook my head, "I never said that...But I could care less If they all burned in hell,"

"How much of a danger are they to our troops?" One Ghost chimed in.

I looked over at him, "Depends on how good your troops are...Each of the Projects members have different skill types and are good in different spec ops missions..."

"Funny how they're 'fiercely' loyal, but you're the one helping us," I snapped my head to see it was Keegan who spoke up, his voice was low and raspy.

"Me? Lets just say I was a bit more of a...Failed science project for them...I know what game they play, and they play it good...But I play it better," I leaned back in my seat as I crossed my arms.

"Good, because if they can't join us then we need to eliminate them, and we'll need your help," Elias spoke up.

"That's cute," I said with a chuckle and I received curious stares, "These are highly trained mercenary's, we can't just engage them in one full on battle and call it quits...Hell, I don't even think Rorke would do that...If you start hunting The Project down, your gonna have to plan a very skilled, stealth spec op for this to work...One person at a time,"

"Does this mean you will help us?" Elias asked and I could see a faint smile paint his lips.

I gave a nod, "I will, as long as I get my katana back."

"Katana?" I heard one of the Ghosts echo.

I gave a nod, "Yeah, a Katana. That's my preferred choice in weapons,"

I received strange looks from the Ghosts, but I was already used to it. I had seen worse before, don't get me wrong. A Katana was a skilled, lethal and forthright weapon...Great for making a point and a statement.

Either the Ghosts took my Katana with them or it's still back at the Federation base. Which it is mostly back there, but it wouldn't be too hard to sneak in and return what is rightfully mine. I let my arms fall to my side ad Elias replies, "Deal...How do we get your Katana?"

"Well...You put your "Faith" in me to go back to the Federation base by myself and get it...It wont take but thirty minutes," I reply and I already heard negative comments.

"Seriously? You could be going back to there to tell Rorke where we are..." Merrick spat out.

I gave a grimace look his way, "Look..." My stern voice caught everyone's attention, "If you hadn't notice when you found me...I was tied to a damn chair...Getting ready to be deleted...That last thing I want to do is go back to work for some power corrupted jackass that will do just about anything to have me deleted,"

Everyone sat there in silence as my eyes scanned all of them, hesitation was still in there eyes...And I didn't blame them. I was highly trained assassin, best at what I did and the things I did to their men...Shit, I wouldn't blame them if they just killed me...I know if I was them I'd kill me too.

"Look, if we can't set aside our differences I'll go with her to make sure she doesn't do anything," Keegan spoke up and I frowned in returned as Elias nodded, "Sense some of us are slightly weary it wouldn't be a bad idea...If you didn't mind,"

If I didn't mind? What the fuck was that suppose to be? A question? Because I don't think I really got a choice in the matter. It was clear that I wasn't leaving without Keegan following.

I gave a huff, "Oh for the love of god, if you all seriously think I'm gonna blow your cover then send your minion with me," I then snap my head to Keegan, "Just keep out of my way and don't lag behind and you'll do fine,"

Keegan arched an eyebrow in response as if it had almost offended him, but Elias spoke up before him, "He won't be a problem, I'm sure he'll be able to keep up...If not get ahead,"

I smirked amused, "We'll see about that...We should probably head off as soon as possible...Whenever you're all ready,"

"We'll prep the chopper...Is there any of the Eleven at the base your katana is at?" Elias asked concerned.

I got out of my sit and shrugged, "How the hell should I know?"

"Elias this is ridiculous! We could be sending Keegan to his death. If she wants to be with us she should suck it up and use a normal weapon!" Merrick snapped out and I gave a grim look, "Are you asking me to shove a pen through your throat?"

Definitely not one of my greatest threats...But seriously all there was here was pens and pencils... Nothing that was extremely lethal but as I always told myself...'Always use everything to a lethal advantage'

Man, I scared the normal Federation shitless when I made those threats... But here it feels different, but that's the problem... I don't even know these people... It... It scares me to feel like this with people who could easily kill me with a blink of an eye.

I mean... I've never even felt like this before. All I've ever felt was, angry and disgusted...That was about it. But what else was there to feel in the Federation? It only made me feel mad and disgusted that they play such a sick and twisted game.

"We'll set this for tomorrow early morning...Until then, perhaps you can fill us in on the details to this Project..." Elias answers.

I sigh and lean back in my chair and cross my arms once more, "Where do you want me to start?" I ask as a piece of my dark blue bangs falls in front of my face.

"At the beginning, if you can," Elias answers politely.

"The Federation started 'The Project' long ago, playing with embryo's testing, creating... Trying to see if they could create super soldiers with young infants and teens..." I sighed and shook my head, "After everything they stopped and starting working on us...The Original Twelve... I was a...Test subject so to speak...They created two before me...Well, from what I've heard. The first two weren't the brightest and they trashed them...When they created me however...I was completely advance, but..."

I stop for a moment to gather my thoughts, "When I was created... I may have been advanced...But there was still kinks and things they couldn't fix...For instances my lack of loyalty to Rorke...They warned him about me but he insisted I stay...Year after year I became lack a wild fire...Harder and harder to tame...I guess Rorke finally grew a brain and decided to delete me..."

"You say 'Delete'...What does that mean? Why not just kill you?" I look over to Keegan, he may have been wearing a mask but confusion was in his eyes.

"Killing us would be a bit of a waste in resources... After The Project kept playing around they found the Deleting Method...It doesn't kill you...It completely scraps your memory's from you and is downloaded onto a file. You have absolutely no way of getting your memory back afterwards unless it's reinstalled...But they normally destroy the file afterwards...When they scrap your memory, you forget everything other than the main goal," I reply.

"And what's the main goal?" One of the Ghosts ask.

"To Kill...That's the point of the Original Twelve...It's to eliminate the enemy by any means necessary. When they delete your memory they can completely retrain you to be a different class then you originally were," I explained.

"The problem with me was that I didn't listen to The Project...I could see what the Eleven couldn't...And that was a problem... Whatever went wrong with me they fixed with them so they all have the same basic traits of loyalty and lethalness. I was different because they knew I wasn't completely loyal to them... Because I wasn't willing to play their game the way they wanted me too. So like said Rorke grew a brain and tried to delete me,"

Elias nodded, "You might be different, but you'll fit in here just fine... If you're going to be one of the Ghost's..." He sighed, "You'll need a new name,"

"Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow with an amused smirk, "Good luck with that one,"

Just then we heard a quiet chuckle from Keegan, "Good luck? Screw that, it's not very hard to give you a new name. Grim, that's what we're calling you,"

"Why would you call me Grim?" I crossed my arms tightly over my chest with a grim look. I wasn't going to complain on what they called me I just wanted to hear the reason.

Keegan shrugged, "It's only been an hour and a half and almost every minute you've had a grim look plastered on your face...Therefore Grim,"

I rolled my eyes, "Call me what you want I don't honestly give a shit. As long as we bring The Project down I'm in,"

Elias chuckled in return, "Grim it is. I'll have Kick and Ajax show you around. Welcome to the family Grim,"

I threw him a completely fake smile and replied in a girly voice, "Oh no! Thank you kind sir, I'm sure we'll have a blast!" I made sure my voice was three octaves higher to make it sound Barbie like.

They all started to laugh and I even threw in a smirk and small chuckle, as Elias spoke up, "Alright, everybody dismissed, Kick, Ajax, you mind showing our newest member around?"

Just then I saw an African American who was bald, he had dark chocolate brown eyes, he nodded as well as an American, he hard dark chestnut brown hair with light grey eyes.

I got up and stretched my legs, this would be very interesting and awkward to say the least, Elias was probably the only one who had faith in me to not decapitate him, and even I didn't understand where he had gotten it.

Just then they walked over, "I'm Kick, one of the medics, and that's Ajax, follow us and please for gods sake don't shove a pen through our throats," Kick joked as he introduced himself.

I nodded, "Seems legit, where are we headed?"

"First the Mess hall, then the Barracks and afterwards the Rec room," Ajax answered, "So you use a sword?"

We walked out of the room and down the narrow hall ways which seemed endless, dark brown door ways on each side of the walls and I was curious to see what was in each room.

"Yeah...I guess it would be pretty weird for a normal person...But you know...I'm not really normal," I shrugged.

I mean, it was true. I wasn't normal. I had dark cobalt blue hair which was layered and I had side swept bangs as well as black chunks of hair. My eyes were an intense unnatural cyan color.

My eyes were interesting because it felt like they changed into different shades of blue, or so I was told. One day the were grey the next they were a deep ocean blue...I never really paid attention so I just went with people's words on it.

But then again, nobody from the Original Twelve was natural either, some may of have normal hair, but you could tell...They had that Project look about them.

I was Bipolar which meant I had dramatic mood swings that were completely unpredictable, I was able to control them for the most part...But because of that I dyed my hair lots and I mean LOTS of different colors, and it was almost an every other week thing to do.

I didn't really think when I dyed my hair, I just did it...I think my hair was originally Green, but I started dying it when I was thirteen, so it's hard saying. I was twenty four at the moment so it had been 11 years of doing that.

"It sounds badass, but really brutal. Then again, I guess you're quite the brutal person, " Ajax considered.

"Brutal?...Yeah that sounds about right," I replied with a smirk.

We made small talk as they showed me all of the different rooms. But I still couldn't believe Elias just let me in like this, it was unbelievable. Hell if I was someone in the Ghosts and they were talking about letting me stay I would of probably been Merrick.

It really wasn't the smartest decision but then again Elias could see the fact that I wasn't going back to the Federation and he could also see that I clearly hated the Federation with all of my heart.

Well, one thing was for sure. He was pretty damn accurate about that.

**Wassup People!? Here is meh Ghosts story! ^_^ I've been wanting to post this and write it forever but I've been pretty booked with all of my other stories. So finally because I only have 5 chapters left in The Shadow Of My Past I agreed to let myself post this :P Speaking of that I will be posting a chapter soon for that story as well.**

**So we now are introduced to our Ex-Federation Mercenary badass known as Grim because of her personality. She seems like an ass I won't lie but that's gonna change quickly :P**

**Yeah, I said possible Keegan\OC, I mean I really do want to write a Keegan\OC but I can't really see Grim at the moment with anyone, so lol I'll get back to you on that one :P **

**Anyways I'm off. As always, Stay Beautiful My Readers.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
